1. Field of the Invention
The present invention resides in the field of cleaning agents and more particularly relates to the application of a magnetically treated water-based solution of sodium silicate and sodium bicarbonate formed in a gel used as a degreasing and dirt removal agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,900 to Reed discloses a method of delivering a substance into a material mass. This invention is specifically directed to the rearrangement of fluid molecules from an agglomerated state to a more linear and organized state. As a result of this linear molecular organization produced by a magnetic influence, the fluid's permeability into a material mass is greatly enhanced, and penetration of the fluid through the surface and periphery of the material mass occurs much more readily than if the fluid's molecular organization had remained in an agglomerated state. The magnetic influence utilized in this invention not only makes the fluid more permeable by effecting a linear organization of its molecules, which is a critical feature of the invention, but also serves to facilitate the assimilation of such fluids throughout the interior of the material mass. This is accomplished by polarizing two fluids to opposite charges with magnetic fields of different polarities. As a result, the naturally attractive forces between the oppositely charged fluids increases the rate of absorption of the second fluid to be introduced into the material mass and ensures that the absorption of this second fluid is directed throughout the interior of the material mass.
An additional advantage of the fluid polarization effected by a magnetic influence is that the positive polarity of the fluid molecules will be increased, thereby increasing the spaces between the individual fluid molecules through greater repellence. As a result of this increased polarity, the fluid molecules are separated to a greater extent so that the molecules are able to penetrate individually rather than collectively into a given material mass, thereby significantly enhancing the permeability of the fluid. In addition, because fluid molecules which are positively charged by a magnetic influence become more separated, chemically reactive agents that are added to the fluids, which serve as carrier vehicles, attain a more uniform distribution amongst the fluid molecules. After the carrier fluids and chemically reactive agents therein are introduced into the material mass, the more uniform dispersion of the chemical agents in the carrier fluids results in an acceleration of the normal reaction time of such chemically reactive agents within the interior of the material mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,068 to Reed discloses a magnetic fluid treatment device. The object of this invention is to provide a device that can effectively polarize a fluid contained therein in order to gradually rearrange its fluid molecules into a more linear, organized and substantially more permeable state.